Mothers Love
by Chichiforever
Summary: World is at peace, Galaxia is defeated and Usagi is now living on her own, graduated from High school and moving on with her life along side her friends and of course Mamoru. That is until a yuma appears and turns her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place 3 years after Galaxia_

Chapter 1

She stared at the child in front of her in shock; this cannot be happening! Why is this happening? Was all she could think of as she stared at the small earth prince?

Prior to this predicament, Usagi got the message that there was an attack, an attack at Juban Park…of course…after defeating the Yuma she turned to her boyfriend Tuxedo Kamen, only to find him…small.

"I don't understand this" Eternal Sailor Moon said kneeling down "you didn't see anything hit him?" she asked turning to look at her senshi

They shook their head looking as confused and lost as their leader

"There has to be a perfectly good explanation for his transformation into a…what do you think? 6 years old?"

"I don't know but he's a cute little guy!" the Senshi of love gushes as she pinched his cheeks

"Stop that!" the small masked superhero growled as he swatted the blonde senshi away from his face.

Looking around the park, Mars gathered the cape that lay on the floor. "I suggest we head to Usagi's apartment…before people start to gather"

Nodding, Jupiter kneel down before the tiny prince, "Just to make this quicker…how about I give you a ride?" Mamoru frowned as he struggled pulling his arms out of the oversize tuxedo jacket. "Seeing as your clothes are ten sizes to big…"

Sighing Mamoru nodded allowing Jupiter to wrap his body in his jacket.

It was not long before they made it into the small apartment. As the girls de-transformed they took their seats ready to continue their conversation.

"Guys just remember that Chibi-usa is sleeping, I don't need her waking up…she'll be beyond angry when she finds out there was a battle and I didn't include her." Usagi warned as she turned to a frustrated Mamoru .

After de-transforming Mamoru pulled on his oversized shirt with irritation "I can see shopping is in order" Minako smiled "oh my god Mamoru you are just too cute!" she cooed

Mamoru bit at Minako's fingers and quickly crawled close to his princess for protection.

"Ami please tell me you found something…anything!" Usagi pleaded staring at her small prince nervously

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan…but it seems there's nothing I can do…I mean he's perfectly healthy"

"Healthy?! HEALTHY?! I am most certainly NOT healthy!"

"OH my god! Look at his little face it's all red and his little hands are clench at his side in to little fist" Minako squealed with excitement

"That's it, I'm gonna kill her!" Mamoru growled as Makoto picked up the small 6 years old as he attempted to leap across the couch at the over excited blond.

"Whoa there tough guy, lets settle down"

Mamoru gnarled at the brunette

"How in the world am I going to explain this to Chibiusa?!" Usagi said in a panic

"explain what to me?" everyone turned to find the child in question rubbing her eyes "whoa" she whispered noticing the tinny Mamoru "am I dreaming or is this really Mamo-chan?" she asked looking up at her guardians

"Something happened during a battle tonight" Makoto answered sitting Mamoru down on the sofa "and now he's like this"

"There was a battle and no one woke me?!" Chibiusa screamed "Baka Usagi! You were supposed to wake me!"

"Sorry if I wanted you to get some sleep!" Usagi yelled back "Oh my god how am I gonna explain this to my parents?!" falling to the ground Usagi began to cry "this day couldn't get any worse!"

"Chibi-chan why is mama crying?" Usagi looked up, as did the rest of the group as a small six years old stood behind the pink haired eight years old

"Endy you were supposed to stay in the bedroom!" Chibiusa hissed

The small child called Endy pouted as he looked to his hands "sorry…I heard the yelling and then mama crying and was worried"

"Mama?" Ami whispered "chibiusa who is this little boy?"

"He looks like Mamoru" Rei commented looking to Mamoru then back to little Endy "wow they could pass as twins"

"Oh my god!" Minako squealed, "Look at his little face!"

Makoto Quickly placed her arms around the senshi of Venus, "Calm down Minako you're gonna scared the kid!"

"This is Endymion Mamoru Chiba, my little brother" Chibiusa pulled the small child in front of her "and this Endy is mama and that little boy on that chair is papa" "Why is papa small?" Endy asked innocently as he looked up at his sister with curious eyes "was mama right, is this because he wouldn't eat his vegetables?"

Chibiusa shook her head "a Yuma put a spell on him" the pink haired child answered she turned her attention to Usagi who looked as if she was ready to have a nervous break down "he begged mama and papa so much that they decided he could come and visit…I hope it's okay, he can be a pain but he's a really good kid…and well since Galaxia is defeated and they said that things were supposed to be safe…" Chibi-usa smiled as she rubbed the top of the six year olds head

Usagi and Mamoru just stared at the two children in front of them "well It's great to meet you Endy" Rei said smiling as she knelt down in front of the two "don't worry about your papa, we're gonna turn him back as soon as we can"

Endy smiled nodding "I know you will Aunty Rei" he then hugged the raven haired priestess.

"Well let's look at the bright side, so Mamoru and Usagi have two kids! That's exciting" Makoto said with a smile "it could be worse"

It was at that moment the phone rang, no one answered it causing the answering machine to pick it up "Usagi-chan it's your father, why aren't you answering your phone?! You better not have a boy over there! It's ten at night young lady, Mamoru Chiba! MAMORU CHIBA?!"

Mamoru paled as his future father in law screamed his name over the answering machine "MAMORU CHIBA! You better not be defiling my daughter young man! I'm not against castration!-

'Kenji give that phone to me this instant!' the group listened as Ikuko snatched the phone from a now crying Kenji 'Mamoru-san gomen, I hope you and Usagi are using protection at least…."

Everyone blushed as Ikuko continued "Ano Usagi, your father and I had been asked to visit your aunt, apparently she is sick with the flu, since your brother is on a trip we need you to watch your little sister…we will be dropping her off at 7am, okay well that's all honey, good night Mamoru-san Usagi-chan I love you"

The phone hung up. The room was silent as they group stared at the answering machine

"Mama-papa" the group turned to Endy "Why doesn't grandpa want papa to befiling mama? And why would he want to canstrated you? Is it a game, can I play?"

"I…um…" Mamoru sat speechless as Usagi slammed her head on her coffee table letting out a loud groan. Not only was her boyfriend a 6 year old boy, but now she had two of her future children staying with her and soon her 3 year old baby Sister Chou as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think it just got worse Mako-chan" Rei mumbled as the lightning goddess nodded "looks that way"

Minako squealed in delight "OH! Chou-chan will be here?! Oooohh she is just too cute!"

"You really need to stop Minako-chan" Ami whispered seeing that Mamoru was about to kill the squealing goddess.

There was a few moment of silence before Usagi stood up "okay it's late and you three need to get your rest"

"Can you read me a story Mama?" Endy asked as he walked over to his mother taking her hands

Chibi-usa seeing that there was still some business to take care of took her bother by the hand "hey why don't I read to you?" she asked sweetly. Endy eyed his sister suspiciously, her smile stretching as her eyes started at him to say yes. "I may be six, but I can tell when you're up to something"

Rolling her eyes, "Come on turd, we can read the book about the worm you like so much"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he thought about her offer. "Will there be voices?" with a nod, he shook her hand "You've got a deal" After giving each person a hug and kiss the small child walked away with his big sister.

"Wow, he is a smart little guy" Makoto commented "He may look like you Mamoru, but I get the feeling he's a mix of both your personalities…."

The group nodded in agreement, Ami turned to the quite Usagi, placing a hand supported hand over her fidgeting fingers. "Usagi-chan, its going to be alright."

"Ami's right Usagi, if you want one of us can take the kids for the night." Rei rolled her eyes at Mamoru's hiss, "Oh get over it short stuff, I was talking about your kids"

Makoto nodded in agreement, but still Usagi said nothing; she couldn't keep her eyes off her tiny boyfriend. "Mamo-chan," everyone turned to their princess "I don't think you should sleep at your apartment alone tonight"

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled grabbing a hold of Mamoru and holding him against her chest protectively "you can't do such a thing to him…he's a _child_!"

Everyone stared at the goddess of love, "Minako-chan I don't think she meant it in that _way_" Ami whispered as everyone else nodded

"Oh" Minako answered blushing as she let go of the annoyed Mamoru

"Besides I think Usagi-chan's right Mamoru, you're too small to stay in that apartment by yourself, I mean no offense but you can barely reach the kitchen counters" Rei looked to Mamoru feeling bad for the masked hero.

"I know you're concerned about work and school, don't worry I'm sure Ami can hack into the University and Hospital data base and make it like your on a vacation" Makoto patted her blue haired friend on the shoulder proudly.

Ami nodded, "I'll even print out the list of upcoming assignments so that you do not fall behind"

With a breath Mamoru nodded "fine"

"Okay, well then if that's all I think we should get going" Ami advised "I promise you Mamoru, I will find a solution to this"

Mamoru nodded "thanks"

"Thanks girls, see you tomorrow" Usagi shut the door and locked it as she turned to her tiny boyfriend "I think I have some clothes for you in my closet…" Usagi mumbled as she ran to her room Mamoru close behind.

He watched as she pulled down a large box "Usako" Mamoru whispered as he made his way to her. She placed the box in front of him tears in her eyes as she opened the large container

She let a small laugh leave her lips sitting back whipping the tears from her eyes "I'm sorry"

"What?" he sat next to her his little hand on top of hers "it's alright, this is a lot to take in and-"

"Mamoru I'm pregnant" Usagi looked straight into his large blue eyes

Mamoru's little blue eyes grew wide as he processed what she just said "Y-Your…pregnant?" Usagi nodded as she placed her hands over her face and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Mamoru buttoned his white crisp shirt as he threw Usagi's pink dress at her. Laughing as it hit her face. Pulling the dress from her eyes she looked to Mamoru in annoyance. "You could have just handed it to me" he shrugged kissing her forehead "There is no fun in that" he whispered. Standing he made his way out the bedroom, "Now get up so we can make some breakfast" Usagi smiled as she slipped out of bed, walking to her overnight bag she reach in to pull out a clean pair of underwear, feeling her box of tampon she frowned. Realization; throwing her things back into her bag Usagi quickly dressed and exited the room, a look of pure terror in her eyes. Mamoru watched his princess exit his room with her bag tightly held against her chest._

_ "I thought you were keeping your things here?" _

_"I-I forgot I have to go"_

_Mamoru frowned at her nervous behavior, putting down the pot he made his way toward her grabbing her before she could reach her shoes. "Hey" he whispered pulling her toward him. "What happened? You were just fine; we agreed to make breakfast together remember? What's going on Usako?"_

_Usagi remained silent as she looked at her feet refusing to look at him. "I just really need to go Mamoru" Mamoru let her go quickly; she never called him by his full name… _

After a few moments of silence Usagi sat up digging though the box "here" she whispered handing him a small white t-shirt and blue pajama pants "these belonged to Shingo…my mom asked me to take them to charity but I hadn't had time with…with everything going on" she was ready to pick the box up again but Mamoru stopped her

"You can't lift that!" he hissed pushing her hands away from the heavy box of clothes "I'll get it"

Usagi watched as Mamoru tried to lift the box, but it was an unsuccessful attempt "it's alright" she said picking the box up and placing it in its spot "I can take on Yuma's and evil being I'm sure I can handle a little box" she shook her head "go change Mamo-chan its late and we could both use the rest"

He wanted to say something but one look at his princess and he could tell she was in no mood to talk.

Morning came early for Usagi; she quickly sat up feeling a wave of nausea. Jumping out of bed she ran into her bathroom empting anything that was in her stomach put there the night before. Opening his eyes to the noise, Mamoru looked to the clock and saw it was 4 in the morning. Rubbing his eyes he noticed that it was indeed not a dream, he was a child and by the sounds coming from his lovers bathroom-a soon to be father to boot. Jumping out of bed Mamoru ran into the bathroom finding Usagi leaning against her porcelain toilet holding her long hair with one hand and the toilet seat with another. "Usako" he whispered pulling her hair back with both hands.

"I hate this" she mumbled as she flushed the toilet and stood up to wash her mouth "you would think after 3 week of this, I would be used to it…" she let a small laugh leave her lips as she brushed her teeth

"3 weeks? Usako, You've known for 3 weeks?!" Mamoru asked taking a seat on the edge of the bath tub

Usagi rinsed her mouth out and knelt down before Mamoru "yes" she looked to her hands before continuing "I was going to tell you, but there's been so many fights, every night being called out and then Chibi-usa showing up…in all honestly I had it all planed out to tell you last night" Usagi stood up and walked into her bedroom Mamoru following behind taking a seat on her bed as she opened her closet looking for something to wear "That's the reason I was late last night, that's why it took me so long to get to the battle"

"This doesn't change anything Usako" Mamoru finally said "We are engaged" he added looking at his princess "I'm more than excited about this…we're finally going to have a family"

Usagi turned to him watching as he smiled brightly "yea" she whispered a sad smile on her lips "a family"

Before mamoru could comment there was a small knock at the door. Usagi walked over opening it "Endy, what's wrong?" she asked noticing the small child had been crying. Picking him up she turned to her bed where she sat him next to mamoru, man Minako was right…the two together looked like twins. Knelling in front of the small child Usagi pushed his bangs out of his blue eyes "Ok kiddo, what seems to be the problem?"

"I-I had a bad dream" he whimpered as he flung himself into Usagi's arms. Usagi smiled sweetly as she rubbed his back gently, rocking him back and forth

"A bad dream huh?" he nodded again as she pulled away from him. Leaning back she thought for a moment, "You know, my mom had a cure for that sort of thing"

"Really? What would she do?"

"Well, it involves some warm milk and a chocolate chip cookie" Endy's eyes lit up. "That's my kind of cure!" he smiled, tears now gone.

After an hour and a belly full of warm milk and cookies, Usagi gently placed Endy in the middle of her bed as he slept soundly. Grabbing her clothes the young princess exited her room with Mamoru. "Remind me to never let Chibiusa read him any bed time stories" Mamoru whispered. Usagi laughed softly as she nodded in agreement.

Next, Usagi excused herself to take a quick shower and changing into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, Usagi emerged from the bathroom she found Mamoru trying to fix breakfast "here" she said pulling a chair into the kitchen for the almighty Prince of Earth to stand on "this is embarrassing" he mumbled as he stood atop the chair.

Usagi laughed "it's alright" she assured "remember when Chibi-usa and I were switched?"

Mamoru laughed at the memory "god I hated that"

Usagi nodded "believe me I hated it more than you" she shook her head as he began to crack eggs in to a large bowl "Don't worry Mamo-chan, Ami-chan will find a solution…she always does" the two shared a small smile before Usagi went back to cooking "why don't I finish breakfast and you set the table?" Mamoru nodded grabbing the plates Usagi placed on the counter for him "remember one at a time"

After setting the table and placing the food in the middle Usagi smiled as she looked to Mamoru it was now 7 "I'll go wake Chibi-usa and Endy" Mamoru said before Usagi stopped him

"wait, Chou will be here any minute, my parents are expecting Chibi-usa to be here but Endy…I won't be able to explain him" she said with a worried look "he looks too much like you, and knowing my dad he'll think we had some secret love child"

Mamoru thought about it for a moment before agreeing. As if on Q a knock came to the door "_USAGI!"_ they heard her dad yell "_go _hide!" Usagi whispered as Mamoru ran off

"_I swear if that **man** is in there with you I'll-_ "

Usagi quickly opened her door with an annoyed look "Dad! What are you trying to do, get me kicked out of my building?!"

"Where is he?!" Kenji asked looking around as he held Chou in his arms. She looked exactly like Ikuko with her deep purple hair in two pigtails with her big brown eyes like her father "dear calm down" Ikuko warned as she hugged Usagi "we can't stay, we need to get going." Ikuko bent over kissing Chou on the forehead "be good for your big sister"

Chou nodded as she and Usagi waved good bye to their parents, Ikuko dragging Kenji out by his collar

"Nee-chan" the three years old smiled "Chou hungy!" Usagi smiled at her little sister picking her up and placing her on her buster seat "Mamo-Mamo" the three year old yelled "Chou want Mamo!"

"Hi Chou-chan" Mamoru greeted walking up to the little girl

Chou stared at the little boy beside her "Mamo?" she asked looking at him strangely "Mamo no little, Mamo big" she raised her arms flinging egg on to the floor

"Do I smell Bacon?" Chibi-usa asked as she took her seat at the table

"Chibi-chan!" Chou cheered

"Good morning Chou-chan" Chibi-usa smiled sweetly at her small aunt

"Food" came Endy tired voice "nourishment, must eat food"

Chibi-usa laughed as her brother rubbed his eyes taking his seat other side of Chibi-usa. "I see you had another night mare, had to sleep with mommy and daddy again?"

Endy growled as he put a fork full of eggs in his mouth, "Shove it Usa-baka!"

"Chibi-usa leave Endy alone" Usagi warned, "Besides do your parents even know the type of stories you tell him?"

The pink haired princess's eyes widened, she had forgotten that the two people in front of her _were_ her future parents. "It's not my fault! I swear, it's all her fault I tell him those type of stories" Everyone turns to the happy three years old. "Sure she may be cute now but wait till she's a teenager, she's really creepy" Endy nods in agreement as Usagi and Mamoru turned to the happy toddler. An unspoken agreement to never allow their Aunt Chou around their children at bedtime set.

**Breakfast was entertaining to say the less**

Chou made a mess of her food, egg, bacon, butter and ketchup lined Usagi's floor and table as chocolate milk covered the three year olds body and the bowl that held her breakfast sat atop her head.

Endy ended up spilling his milk on himself as he reached for more ketchup, even though Usagi insisted she would do it for him, but being the six year old he was, he screamed that he could do it himself. Resulting in the milk spill, Chibi-usa thank goodness, was old enough not to make a mess. However, that did not keep her from teasing her brother.

As for mamoru he was having a hard time handling everything. He still hadn't adjusted to his size, causing him to drop his eggs on the floor and dropping his plate causing it to smash into pieces.

Usagi hadn't eaten, once sitting down the smell of eggs caused the princess to run to the bathroom, nausea taking control of her.

Now she was on her hands and knees picking up the glass and cleaning up the mess from her once white carpet. Mamoru had insisted he help but due to his size ended up cutting himself. Once she was finished she picked Chou up and had Endy follow her to the bathroom where she gave the two of them a bath. Once finished she dressed them.

After everyone's baths, it was time to get Chibiusa to school. Grabbing the little princesses backpack, Usagi placed Chou into her stroller and left her apartment, 4 children in tow.

"Okay here chibiusa" Usagi handed chibiusa $5.00 for lunch and her backpack "I'll be here at 2 to pick you up" the pink haired child nodded as she ran off.

With a breath Usagi looked to the three children she had with her "alright now it's time for shopping…and I think we should register you both in school"

"School?!" Mamoru yelled shaking his head "I'm far too old to attend kindergarten Usako!"

"Mama, papa's right I don't wanna go to school!" Endy whined

"No school no school" Chou repeated

"Oh my what a bunch of cuties" came an older ladies voice as she stopped to say hi to the three children "Oh look dear twins!" she called to her husband "you have the most adorable children Mrs.?"

Usagi blushed "actually she's my sister"

"Usagi-weecha!" Chou cheered happily

"Well that's a relief you look far too young to have children" the older man commented causing Usagi's smile to fall. She unconsciously placed one hand on her stomach. Mamoru noticed and frowned "far too many young women are running around getting them self into predicaments they can't handle" he added sternly "it's nice to find a young girl who understands what it means to be young"

"Usagi-_neechan_ we need to get going" Mamoru interrupted Usagi looked to him, tears stinging her eyes "we have to go" he said gently taking her hand and squeezing it

"Right" she smiled at the older couple saying her goodbyes

As they walked away Mamoru looked up at her "don't listen to them Usako"

"Not now Mamo-chan…not now" she whispered as they walked into a children's store.


End file.
